


Deck The Halls

by Silvered_Fox



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, M/M, blowjob, souyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvered_Fox/pseuds/Silvered_Fox
Summary: Secret Santa gift! Written for artikgato for the prompt: Souji/Yu and Yosuke have both been super busy for the holiday season and are feeling very pent up. Then they finally get a night to themselves. (Post is fixed now)





	Deck The Halls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artikgato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/gifts).



"It was good to see everyone but damn it's good to be home."

There was a thud as an overstuffed pack hit the floor and Yosuke rubbed some of the soreness out of his shoulders.

Rise had managed to collect everyone for a group reunion and vacation right before the holidays. Getting wind of an upcoming meteor shower that overlapped with her tour she had insisted it was fate. As a star herself she had proclaimed that they absolutely couldn't miss seeing this all together especially since she was able to swing tickets to get them all out there as an early Christmas gift. It had been a whirlwind of flights, hotels and getting together with all of their friends for the first time in what felt like ages. And it was great to see everyone. Amazing.

Yosuke had to keep reminding himself of that fact whenever he looked at the calendar, or when he was frustrated by being unable to be overly affectionate with his boyfriend because they were surrounded by friends and family. "Why do grand celestial events have to take place so close to the holidays?"    
  
Souji just laughed and started moving their bags in out of the entrance.

From multiple airports to the hotel, to an early meet up with the Dojimas, who'd both been invited to the team gathering, and had wanted a bit of extra time with Souji.

When he'd heard about that Yosuke had been unsure if he was included but Nanako had very firmly explained that he went with her Big Bro, so he was her other big bro and their first real family vacation overseas wouldn't be complete without him. Everyone had hoped to spend a bit of time together over the holidays and Souji being Souji had made sure to make time for them all. By the end of each night the only thing either of them wanted to do was pass out and get enough sleep to enjoy the day with their family and team.

Souji would probably care about their suitcases later but for now they were in perfect agreement that unpacking could wait. They just wanted to get a nice long bath and then have some time to themselves. 

They'd gotten back pretty early in the day, and while it was pretty early for a bath the hot water did an amazing job at relaxing their muscles, and erasing the fatigue of the long trip back to Japan. Souji wrapped his arms around Yosuke and just leaned on his shoulder for a few minutes before they got out of the bath and Yosuke melted into the embrace before realizing that he was almost dead on his feet. Squeezing Souji's hand a bit he muttered, "Come on, let's relax for a bit. It's been a long day."

Souji was probably even more tired than he was. The mutter he got in response confirmed his guess. 

A few hours later, Yosuke sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was still the same day according to the clock by their bed but it felt like he'd slept for a week. As he stretched he wondered where on earth Souji had gone to - they'd fallen asleep curled up against each other, out almost as soon as they'd hit the futon. 

As his hand came back down he felt the unmistakable softness of a sweater and let out a light laugh. Seems Souji had woken up and gotten right back into the holiday spirit. 

He pulled the sweater on and shuffled out into the kitchen feeling refreshed for the first time in a week to see Souji sitting on the couch, reading something with two mugs of hot chocolate waiting in front of him. 

He'd gotten them some mug warmers last year and so he was treated to Souji's always amazing cooking, perfect and warm, just waiting for him to wake up and be ready for it. 

Souji was wearing a sweater too. Kanji had made the whole team cute sweaters one year and it was a tradition to wear them around the holidays. Watching Souji's eyes light up around Christmas time was something Yosuke would never get tired of. 

"You really do love the holidays don't you." He leaned in for a kiss and flopped onto the couch as Souji chuckled "Of course. I get to spend time with my family and friends, and spend extra time with you. How could I not love it?" 

Souji had insisted that they decorate the apartment before heading out since they would be on such a tight schedule, so the whole room was decked in festive bunches of tinsel and garlands. 

Yosuke had to admit it was nice to come back and have everything all set up and waiting for them

He took a sip of his drink. "Amazing as always Partner." 

All Yosuke could think about for a moment was how nice it was to just relax, and be able to be here in their own apartment, halls decked, and in a place in his life he'd never thought he'd end up getting to. At least not with his Partner by his side. The surge of affection at the thought had him setting down his chocolate and leaning in for a slightly deeper kiss but he'd underestimated just how much he missed getting to kiss Souji any time he felt like it. 

They didn't exactly keep their affection hidden, but their friends did have a bad habit of catcalling at them every time they did, or making 'it's about time' comments so they tried to keep their hands to themselves when they were around the others. There was only so much well meaning teasing a guy could take.

 

He felt Souji grin and leaned away with a questioning look. One of the other things he never got tired of seeing was the breathless and flushed face of the normally collected leader. "The chocolate tastes delicious." he joked and then pulled Yosuke back in for a longer kiss. 

It usually depended on the day but Souji was generally a lot more forceful when it came to initiating things. Right now though there was just a touch of desperation that made Yosuke want to take over and see how much more he could push.

Running his hands down the woolly material and then under and up smooth skin he felt Souji shudder. He started to kiss down Souji's neck aiming for a spot of Souji's shoulder that he knew his Partner was usually weak against but instead of romantically kissing his way down Souji's neck he got a mouth full of sweater.  
  


Laughing, he tugged at the hem and said "Ok this has  _ got  _ to go." 

With a slight wiggle the shirt was off and over the back of the couch as Souji pulled at Yosuke's shirt. "Ok now it's unfair that you're getting me undressed and you're still wearing all these layers," Souji complained playfully as he returned the favor. 

Shirts done away Yosuke wasted no time in aiming for the spot on Souji's neck, and was rewarded with a soft whine. 

"You're already hard huh?" Yosuke wasn't surprised but he loved teasing Souji when he was like this. Instead of responding Souji reached down into his pants and cupped his hand around his balls. Dexterous hands worked his balls and then teased his dick, and he swallowed a moan as he recaptured Souji's lips and reached a hand down to his Partner's ass, kneading it as he started to get impatient to get rid of the rest of the clothing.    
  
Yosuke ground his hips forward and enjoyed the feel of the arms anchored on his back as Souji ground back, pulling him closer with each thrust.

They'd been together for long enough that without saying anything as soon as Yosuke pulled away, Souji was already smirking and starting to work his own pants off. He knew it wouldn't be long before Yosuke was impatient and desperate for the feel of skin against skin.

He watched Souji hook his fingers into the hem of his pants and start to pull them off, eyes locked on Yosuke the whole time, and he took a moment to appreciate the view of his partner splayed out under him. The soft gleaming of the lights from the tree reflected off of the tinsel and sent a haze of sparkling iridescence across everything, making him seem almost like an extra present for Yosuke’s eyes only and he was getting to watch it unwrap itself.

Yosuke admired how Souji's chest was still rising and falling rapidly from their foreplay and as the underwear came off with the pants he licked his lips at how much he wanted his mouth on that perfect and hard dick right then.   
  
He loved seeing Souji so visibly turned on. He dipped forward and gave the base a long lick before he took the tip of the waiting cock in his mouth. He sucked a little bit knowing Souji loved it when he gave extra attention to his head and he was rewarded with a whine from their disheveled leader. The familiar taste hit him like a train and he groaned. He’d missed everything about this.

  
He wrapped his lips around the shaft, enjoying the sensation of skin against his tongue and lips and bobbed his head up and down letting his tongue curl itself around the base of the shaft and enjoyed the little sounds he was pulling out of Souji as he tried to convey how much he was enjoying this with his mouth.

When they had first started dating He'd never have imagined that he'd enjoy sucking off a guy. It was something he’d thought about, how it would feel so good to have done to him, but he’d always imagined some nameless girl. Other dicks never made it into that equation.   
  
  
When he realized that he didn't want to be with anyone but Souji he'd somehow expected it to be something that he'd do to to reciprocate, but not something that he'd enjoy doing to someone else. Just, something he had to get used to to make the person he loved happy. He'd been seriously wrong. 

Eyes closed he focused on the sensations and not scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin as he felt fingers thread their way into his hair and then felt them tug slightly as he sped up his pace a bit and wrapped a hand around the base. Souji was trying not to lose too much control so he didn't hurt Yosuke's jaw but from the increasing sounds and the movements that were getting more and more erratic he knew that taking control so enthusiastically was definitely turning his Partner on as much as the sight of their fearless leader, unbound and eager in Yosuke's hands, was affecting him. It always did and probably always would. 

With one last suck he pulled away and traced his hands across Souji's hips holding them in place. He gulped at the air. "Let's ah let's move this to the bedroom." He wanted badly to keep going, but his dick was aching and he didn't want to start Christmas having to clean the couch no matter how amazing everything felt. 

"I think that's a good idea Partner," Souji purred and made for the bedroom before Yosuke could react. 

"Hey that's not fair!" Yosuke shuddered,  _ weak  _ to hearing his name like that and Souji knew exactly what it did to him and loved hitting him with it when he least expected it.   
  
Yosuke took a moment to rid himself of his own pants to put them back on equal ground. When he got to their room Souji was already kneeling on the bed flushed and fingering himself. They'd have plenty of time to go slow and explore each other later. They had all of Christmas to unwrap their presents and each other. For now Souji was teasing him, knowing how the show would probably affect him especially after weeks of only being able to look and not touch.    
  
"Have I told you how hot you are when you're like this, Partner?" he asked as Souji’s breath hitched after he hit just the right spot and the face he made sent a rush of desire flood through him.

Rolling on the condom faster than he ever had before, Yosuke crawled up on to the bed to pull his Partner into a desperate kiss. He reached behind him to the dresser to get a bit more lube to prepare himself and almost hissed as his neglected cock finally got some attention. 

"ng. Partner how do you want to -"    
  
He was interrupted as Souji leaned back and pulled him on top of him. "Yosuke you're talking too much." 

Souji always made certain that he was more than well prepped when he was the one taking it, and it was amazing to watch Souji needy and impatient as Yosuke added just a bit more lube, before finally sliding himself in. 

"Missed. This" Yosuke gasped out as he started to finally move. Hips settling into a rhythm he could feel Souji's dick pressing against his stomach every time he thrust deep inside of him. It wasn't all that long at all before he could feel his balls tightening and he could feel Souji reaching between them to stroke himself. His hands were busy keeping him steady as he focused on pounding into Souji as deeply as he could pushing as far in as his angle would let him before moving back just enough to ram himself back in. 

"hn. I. Part.ner, I ah Yosuke," hearing Souji unable to talk and then saying his name like that was all it took to send Yosuke over the edge and he came in a flash of white hot pressure. 

He started coming down off of the high of his own orgasm and he could feel Souji underneath him, feel his breath quickening, his partner’s arm moving more, and more rapidly and then everything stiffened for a moment, and Yosuke could feel Souji’s cum, hot and sticky and all across Yosuke's stomach.

Yosuke stole one more kiss that lingered until they were smiling like idiots and then curled up around Souji. "Hey, we have to clean up a bit, no going right to sleep. You always regret that in the morning." 

Souji hunted around a bit for the towel he knew should be right next to the lube and gave a quick wipedown of Yosuke's stomach before yawning and tossing it aside to deal with it later. 

Warm and absolutely happy to finally be back they fell asleep almost immediately.

"Merry Christmas Partner." Yosuke cracked his eyes open hours later at the sound of Souji's voice.    
"Merry Christmas. It's good to be back."    
"That was definitely something" Yosuke said with a cheeky grin.    
Souji replied seriously "I think we should plan more long vacations with family" 

**Author's Note:**

> I so hope you are having a great holiday and you enjoy this!
> 
> This is my first attempt at smut so I hope it's not terrible. I loved all of the prompts but I was having trouble getting the other ones to flow so I figured I'd jump way out of my normal posting comfort zone and give it my best go! This might get edited a bit as I catch typos but please let me know what you think!


End file.
